Harvest Moon: Farm Life
by MapleMaker7x
Summary: This is a story about a young boy named Daniel, that moves into Mineral Town.It goes along with the Video Game: Friends of Mineral Town. This is a character you won't forget and a happy story to remember!
1. Chapter 1: Farming Life

HARVEST MOON: Farming Life

By Maplemaker7x

DISCLAMER

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, BUT I OWN THE WRITINGS OF THIS STORY

* * *

the line above means "next day"

Chapter1--------farming life

Hey! This is the story of my farming life… well, I'm still in the city, waiting for a reply from the Old Man…. But he's not replying! By the way, the name's Daniel. So, I decided to check on the old man that lives in Mineral Town. I called the dock and they said that the next travel for mineral town is in an hour! I hurriedly packed up my bag, and got to the dock…I got onto the boat, but a weird hag stopped me.

Weird Hag: hang in there! I need your ticket!

Daniel: AKK! MY TICKET!

I shuffled through my bags and found it. I gave it to her and she let me pass. I was on boat… It was pretty boring watching the sea, so I went into the restaurant. I didn't eat anything, trying not to waste any gold left. I only had 500G anyway...

Intercom: STOPPING AT MINERAL TOWN!

I got off the boat and into the old town… It smelled a hundred years old! I got out of mineral beach, and saw a pack of ladies talking. They called the place Rose Square. One called herself Manna, another Sasha, and the last one, Anna. I ran out of there, and ran through the streets, bumping into a girl. Her name was Popuri.

Popuri: um… Hello. I'm Popuri. What's your name?

Daniel: Daniel. Sorry for bumping into you…

Popuri: oh, it's okay. Where are you headed?

Daniel: To the Fruits Farm.

Popuri: It's right that way! Nice to meet new people around here! Bye now

I ran to the Fruits Farm, worried about the old Man. I came into the farm and gave a halt. Everything looked dead. Millions of weeds grew on the farm, including sticks and rocks. My mouth fell open. Wide open. Then a fat little man came in, calling himself Thomas.

Thomas: What are you doing here? As mayor, I am taking care of this place!

I explained to him everything.

Thomas: Yes… The old Man passed away. He left a note to leave this farm to someone named Daniel. That's you isn't it?

Daniel: Yup.

Thomas: Zack will explain the shipping business!

Thomas left and Zack came into the fruits farm. He led me to a box.

Zack: This is the shipping bin! Put things here and I'll ship it every 5:00 PM, got that! This is almost the only way to make money too! REMEMBER TO SHIP SOMETHING EVERYDAY! Bye now!

SHEEEESH! Zack seemed pretty weird! Along with Manna…. Manna talks too much! So, I'm in control now huh? Well, this won't be easy… THERE ARE NO ANIMALS IN THIS FARM BUT MY DOG COCOA!

I got inside that TINY little house. A note said I can get extensions from a dude named Gotz. I looked at the Calendar. I never kept track on the date… Spring 1 huh? Spring 7 is my birthday… It went:

SPRING

SUMMER

FALL

WINTER

Only four months in each year. I looked at the bed and decided to sleep, for my BIG day tomorrow!

* * *

Huh?... I just woke up at 6:00 AM. I went out of my farm and went around town. I went into a marketplace, and someone named Karen went up to me.

Karen: So, you're the new guy huh? Welcome to the marketplace! My dad owns this place. So, I'm Karen. What's your name?

Daniel: I'm Daniel…

Karen: Oh. Wait one second!

Karen went up to her dad, named Jeff. Sasha, was Karen's mother!

Jeff: What!

Sasha: Now, honey… what happened to the kind old person I married?

Jeff: Fine, fine.

Karen: Thanks Dad!

Karen took a bag of grass seeds and handed it over to me.

Karen: Here's a present for the newcomer! They'll help out on the farm! See you later!

Karen walked off. I didn't even get to say Thank You! Oh, well…

I put the bag into my backpack, and went to the house left from the marketplace. I stood in and found Thomas and a guy named Harris lived there! Harris was just a police who checked things around Mineral town.

Thomas: So, Daniel! I forgot to tell you, the old Man said you should find someone to marry before someone else takes away that person!

Daniel: Who are my choices?

Thomas: Karen, Popuri, Mary, Ann, Elli, and the Harvest Goddess.

Daniel: Harvest Goddess!

Thomas: She's a legend and she lives in the pond. Only I have seen her and I'm telling you the secret! Put flowers into the pond and she'll pop out of the pond saying hi! She's one tough person to marry though!

Daniel: Oh… I think I'll go around town to meet the other people.

I think there are still LOTSA people to go! I went to the house left from the mayor's house, and found an old grandma. Her name was Ellen.

Ellen: You must be new! I'm Elli's Grandma. Also Stu's grandma. Elli works at the hospital and Stu is playing with May. I can't get out of this chair because my legs are broken, you see?

Daniel: Oh, I'm sorry! Can I be of any assistance?

Ellen: No, no. Go meet other people in town!

Daniel: okay.

I went into the house left from Ellen's house. It turned out to be the Library. A girl named Mary stood there.

Mary: oh, hello! Welcome to the Library! I'm Mary! Who are you?

Daniel: I'm Daniel.

Mary: Oh! Nice to meet you! You must be the new farmer everyone's talking about! Feel free to read anything you want here!

Daniel: I have to visit other people though. Sorry….

Mary: Oh, I understand! Go on then! Bye Daniel! See you soon!

I went left from the Library, and found Anna lives there, with Basil.

Anna: Hello Daniel! Welcome to my house! Have you met Mary yet? She's my daughter!

Daniel: Oh, I see…

Basil: Hello Daniel! Newcomer aye? Well then, I'll tell you where to get your starting tools… have you seen a chest in you house?

Daniel: Yes…

Basil: That's were all of your tools are.

Daniel: okay! Thanks for the advice! Bye!

I left that house. I went all the way back right from the marketplace, to find the Hospital. Elli worked there with a person named Doctor.

Elli: You must be Daniel! Welcome to the Hospital! Doctor! It's the newcomer!

Doctor: Hello Daniel! Welcome to the Hospital! Need a check up?

Daniel: I'm fine. I need to meet other people too!

Elli: Okay! Come back anytime!

I left that place and went left from the Hospital, to find a Church.

I went inside and found a guy named Carter.

Carter: Hello! You must be the newcomer! Let the Harvest Goddess bless you, newcomer!

I left that place and went down the road. I got to the Inn, that turned out to be a Bar and a Restaurant at the same time! A girl named Ann, and a guy named Doug was there.

Ann: Look Daddy! It's our newcomer! Welcome to the Inn! Dad, make him our special!

Doug: Of course!

They set up the table with expensive food laid out in front of me.

Ann: dig In!

I finished eating and I was heading to the door.

Ann: Don't worry about paying us today! It was free because your new around here!

Doug: Come back and visit any time!

I left the inn and went left from the Inn. There, I found the Aja Winery. There lived Manna and her husband Duke.

Manna: Welcome to the Aja inn! We make Wine here! Need any wine? They are 300G each!

Daniel: No thanks. I just came to visit.

Duke: Oh Yes! You're the newcomer! Please, Manna, give him one free wine!

Manna: Fine.

I got wine and put it into my backpack.

Manna: Sooooooooooooo….. This place is called Aja Winery, because Aja was my daughter! She moved away of course, and Duke spends all night drinking at the Bar and making big bills everyday! I don't know how things turned out like this…

Of course…. Manna talked A LOT. I left the Winery and went down the road. I went into a house to find a guy named Saibara living with his grandson, Gray.

Saibara: I'm Saibara. If you need any tool upgraded, or want me to make you a necklace, broach, diamond, whatever, just come see me!

Gray: Hello Daniel. Don't mind Saibara. He's very strict on every little thing!

Daniel: okay. I got to go.

I left Saibara's house and went to a chicken farm. Inside, was Popuri, her brother Rick, and her mom, Lillia.

Popuri: Welcome Daniel! If you want to buy chickens or any chicken supply, come see us!

Rick: Welcome!

Lillia: Since Daniel is new, I'll give him a first free chicken!

Daniel: Really! Thanks a lot!

Lillia: What would you like to name your first chicken?

Daniel: hmmm… EggLayer!

Lillia: Okay. I'll put him in your chicken coop. I'll also give you 30 bushels of chicken food to start out with!

Popuri: Mom, your so generous!

Rick: Yeah. You've never done that to any newcomers before!

Lillia: But he's a newcomer who's a farmer! He doesn't have any animals!

Daniel: Thanks a lot! I got to go though.

Popuri: Okay, bye!

I left Popuri's house and went inside a Cow Farm. A guy named Barley lived there.

Barley: Hello! You must be Daniel! May is my granddaughter, who always plays with Stu. I sell Cows and Sheep and their supplies!

Daniel: How much is a cow?

Barley: 6000G and Sheep are 5000G. But your new, so I'll put it down 1000G. Cows are 5000G. Sheep are 4000G.

Daniel: Still too many… I'll come back when I make more money.

Barley: Okay!

I went back to the farm, into the Chicken coop, and fed EggLayer. I went out at the bottom of my farm and met Gotz.

Gotz: If you ever need to make your house bigger, or need to extend your farm, come see me!

Daniel: Okay, maybe tomorrow.

Gotz: fine.

I got into my house and slept…. What a busy day I had today!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Chapter 2: Won

HARVEST MOON: FARM LIFE

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon, yet I am the author of this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: WON!

I woke up at 6:00 am. I got out of my house, and… WHAT! IS THIS CHINESE DUDE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!... I figured… his name was Won.

Won: Why hello! I'm Won! I sell rare stuff, and I'm gonna be staying at Zack's house!

I think he's nuts… ZACK'S HOUSE! Who'd wanna be there!

Won: Whenever you wanna buy something, stop by Zack's place! Now, I'm selling 3 rare apples…

RARE APPLES! That's just dumb…

Won: One is called the… I forgot it's name! I think it was Super Ultra Delicious Mega Apple! The other one is…

HE TALKS MORE THAN MANNA! I DON'T WANT THESE APPLES!

Won: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH SOO…. They are 500G each!

Seriously… 500g? Thanks but NO THANKS!

Daniel: no thanks… I don't believe your APPLES…

Won: …

Won: …

Won: …

Won: You don't have 500G? You must be poor! MWA HA HA HA! How pathetic!

WHY THIS CHINESE TWIT WILL NEVER SHUT UP!

Daniel: I'm kind of busy…

Won: Oh! Bye then!

Won went laughing away… What a jerk. I ran to the chicken coop, and EggLayer was gone! My heart pounded so hard! WON! I ran across the sidewalk and bumped into Karen.

Karen: Hey! Watch it!

Daniel: Sorry…

Karen: Oh, it's you! Why the big rush?

Daniel: You know that new Won guy?

Karen: Yeah. The Chinese jerk? I've met him. What about him?

Daniel: I think he stole my chicken!

Karen: REALLY? He tried to pickpocket Dad while selling those dumb apples! I'll come with you!

Daniel: okay. Thanks.

I feelings for her raised… I didn't know why, but I was feeling to admire her… We ran to Mineral Beach and into Zack's House! Won was sitting there trying to ship Egglayer to Zack!

Zack: I don't take live stocks!

Karen: And I don't take greediness!

Won: Oh…. SoOo pretty…

I felt a little frustration rise…

Daniel: Give me my chicken back!

Zack: Won! You stole something again! This is the 9th time today! Here Daniel. I'll give the chicken back.

He was about to hand over the chicken, but Won stopped him.

Won: You have to beat me in a drinking contest!

Karen: Is it Wine?

Won: Yes.

Karen: I'm in! Daniel can watch!

Thank God! I'm not allowed to drink wine!

------------------------few minutes later-------------

Won is totally beat up drunk… Karen is happy, wild, and wobbly…

Karen: HeeeeeeeeeEElllpppp Meeeeee GEtttttt hOOOmmee!

Okay… So I carried her back to the market place. Popuri came when I was still trying to get to the market place, and stared at me. Popuri: … I see…

She dashed off back to her farm. I felt kinda sorry now… But why am I looking at girls differently now…? I'm so weird…

I took Karen into the market place.

Jeff: Thank You Daniel.

Sasha: That is very kind of you.

Daniel: Your welcome.

I left the marketplace and went to my farm. Zack was there and gave me my chicken. I put it back and fed it. What a crazy day I had today!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Author's note: I hoped you like this chapter! I'll make the next one better!


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Girls, 3 Bachelors

**HARVEST MOON: FARM LIFE**

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON, BUT I AM THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY

* * *

CHAPTER 3: 3 Girls, 3 Bachelors

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 am as usual, and I took a step out of my farm. There was Barley waiting with a pony beside him.

Barley: Hello Daniel!

Daniel: Hello Barley.

Barley: I want you to take care of this pony here. Please, pick a name!

I named the pony, Phoenix.

Barley: …nice name… Brush and Talk to Phoenix every day! I'll come by next year and check on Phoenix! Bye!

Daniel: Thanks!

I was grateful to have another animal in this farm. I went to the stable and talked to Phoenix. Then I saw that I had no brush… I went into my house to the tool box. I can only fit 3 spaces of tools. I chose the axe and the hammer. I could not find a brush. I checked my mailbox. I found a message saying:

Dear Daniel,

If you have cows, sheep, horses, whatever, you might need a brush! Come over and buy a brush at my place!

-Saibara

Saibara has mistakenly put a brush with the mail! I am so lucky! I got the brush and brushed my pony. Then, I ran down to the Chicken Coop and fed EggLayer. My chicken reminded me of yesterday's incident. Won the jerk who recently stole my first chicken! Thanks to Karen, I got it back! But Popuri got jealous because I was carrying Karen on my back to help her get home. Popuri didn't know I was trying to help Karen though. I saw that EggLayer laid an egg! I put the egg in the incubator, and left the chicken coop. I went down from my farm, and I got to the place where the Hot Springs were. I found Popuri and Ann looking into the Springs. I thought Ann looked kind of pretty. I hid behind the fences to listen to what they were saying.

Popuri: Ann…?

Ann: Hmm?

Popuri: Have you ever fell in love with a guy?

Ann: Yes, and I still am! I like Cliff. He's so nice to me!

Popuri: I like Kai, but I like Daniel too. Yesterday, I saw him carrying Karen on his back to the marketplace!

Ann: I saw too, but I followed them because I was curious. I figured out Won, the Chinese jerk, stole Daniel's chicken and Karen helped Daniel get it back in a drinking contest!

Popuri: Ha ha. You can't blame Karen for loving to drink! Now I understand! So Daniel is not a two-timer after all!

Ann: Yeah.

I felt kind of ashamed. Rick came to Popuri.

Rick: Hey little sis!

Ann: You like Karen, don't you?

Rick: Well, I'm still too young, but yeah. I guess!

Popuri: Stop saying that you're young! You're not young!

Rick: I just meant that I should enjoy child life before being a adult.

So, that's 2 girls and a bachelor was there standing in front of me. Plus Kai and Cliff. The 3 people left, and I went to the lake. I found a flower sitting by and picked it. I stared at it for a moment. Thinking about "Who is really my true love?" I threw the flower into the lake. All of the sudden, a women came out!

Daniel: Who are you?

Harvest Goddess: I am the Harvest Goddess! Hello Daniel! I know everyone's name by looking at them so don't be startled! Thanks for the offering! I really liked it!

Then, she disappeared back into the lake.

Daniel: … … … … … … Whoa … …

I left and went to Gotz.

Gotz: Hey Daniel! How ya doin'?

Daniel: Fine…

Gotz: Need an expansion?

Daniel: They all cost a lot…

Gotz: You're thinking about taking a girl's hand in marriage huh?

I didn't reply. I was too embarrassed to talk about it.

Gotz: You'll be fine! In order to marry, you need a blue feather, which will come to the marketplace next year, a large bed, you can order from TV Shopping Network that airs every Saturday, and you need to expand your house 2 times! Because your in stress on romance… I will make the first expansion for you free of charge!

Daniel: REALLY?

Gotz: Yeah. Just give me an egg and honey while I'm working at your house!

Daniel: Ha ha. Okay! Thanks a lot!

Gotz: It's gonna take me a day. Of course, try not to let your family fall on the same fate as my family did…

And with that, he left. I wonder what he meant by that… His family?

I went over to the marketplace. I have 1250G for shipping some stuff for that last few days. I bought one bag of Cucumber seeds. I went over to my farm. But on the way, I spotted Mary! Mary saw me too.

Mary: Hi Daniel.

Daniel: Hi…

Mary: If you wanna read something, come by the library!

Daniel: Sure! But right now, I'm kind of busy…

May: Really? Farmers must be ALWAYS busy.

Daniel: Uh, yeah.

I left and also spotted Ann. Ann was walking towards me, but she was lost in her mind. Then she tripped over a piece of paper and when she tripped, she was right in front of me. I almost kissed her if I just stood there, so I dodged, but also saved Ann. I caught her from cracking her head open.

Ann: huh? Oh, Daniel!

I smiled for no reason. Ann started to blush.

Ann: Thank You for saving me! I was lost in thoughts… I thought only Mary did that! I was just thinking about personal stuff…

Daniel: Oh…

Ann: Well, I gotta go!

She was still blushing and ran to the Inn. I went to the farm and went to the tool box, switching my hammer with a Hoe. I hoed the big yard and planted the bag of cucumbers in a 3x3 way. I went into the house and slept. I had a lovey dovey day today, and I hope I will have more things happen that doesn't include love tomorrow!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too! I know this one was a bit too romantic huh…


End file.
